Friend
by Misster. K
Summary: A story of Sawamura before he meets Naruse CS. In the middle of night someone who he later meets in the BB club saves him from the gangsters! Who is this guy? [HINT: Has a hair like Samurai!] Rated because of some rude language inside.


Friend 

This story revolves around Sawamura and Kobayashi. It is set before Sawamura meets Naruse and friends. Oh yes, and it's a frienshippy fic! Hope you enjoy this one! ^___^ 

And I wrote their name the way Japanese people would... So the surname comes first, not the given name. Almost forgot! There are some rude words here, not so many... but SOME! So, just ignore them!! ^^;; 

Disclaimers: ..................sTrawBerRyfAnsz doesn't own Harlem Beat......................

*+*

Sawamura's P.O.V:

Solitude was something that I've become fond of until I meet these loud, obnoxious, idealistic guys. Naruse Toru, Kusuda Mizuki and Ozaki Kosuke. They taught me how to smile and laugh again and they were good friends. I loved them a lot, all of them. They were my precious homes... I thought I had made enough friends to keep my heart warm but I'm wrong. After this stupid policeman sent me to the Johnan High School, I made new trustworthy friends, Sakurai Shuji and Kobayashi Sumisugu. Sakurai was a sly and sneaky guy; Kobayashi senpai was a quiet and dangerous type of man. I liked both of them pretty much but I guess my best friend was Naruse Toru. 

I'm contented with my life now and my old wounds were slowly being mend by them. However there was this one time that time could not erase. This was a story when I was fourteen years ten months seven days old. I knew it sounded corny but I really did remember everything happening on that day. 

That day when someone saved my sorry ass from the gangster. Someone I later met in the basketball team. 

It was raining hard that day but I insisted on working until my shift is over. The master of course, was worried about my health but I couldn't care less. I told him that this rain couldn't affect the health of great Masahiro Sawamura. At that time, he just smiled. By the time I finished my shift it was already ten pm but the rain had calmed into a drizzle. So without further thinking, I challenged the drizzle and ran to the street basketball hoop, all the time hoping that the rain would die by the time I got there. 

However instead of dying down the drizzle suddenly changed into downpour. 

"Shit!" I cursed out loud but still running to the direction of the hoop. When I got there a bunch of scum were there. I looked at them for a while and they looked back at me, grinning. 

"Hey pretty boy, whatcha doin' out here in the rain?" One of them, whom looked familiar to me, asked. 

"Ya might get kidnapped ya know..." Another punk looking guy said, half-burnt cigarettes were clamped between his fingers. "Shit!" He cursed as he realized that the fire in his cigarettes was already died because of the rain. 

"Stupid" I murmured. 

"What the hell? Ya tryin' to piss us here boy?" A vein popped out in the longhaired guy's forehead. 

"Whatever..." I answered, completely not interested with whatever happening between them. What I didn't realize at that time was that there was another one behind me. A big, fat one with scars on his left cheek. There were three of them on the court and all of them were weaklings but the one behind me was real... 

It was too late when I realized that big guy because he had twisted one of my arms back with his brute force. 

"Ouch!" I yelled. 

"Ya assholes got a pretty good catch today..." He praised the three men. 

"Big-san!" They called him. 

"What are ya goin' to do with him?" 

"Patience Charlie..." So the one with longhairs was called Charlie, I thought. 

"Can we have a piece of him?" 

"Sure Tomo. You can have him later cuz for now, I'm goin' to enjoy him slowly" 

My eyes widened involuntarily as I realized what they were talking about. They were HOMOS! "You f*****g HOMOS!! Let me go!!!" I shouted as I kicked.

"Ouch... That hurt ma feeling boy... And dun ya dare call me a homo... Aren't you also a f*****g gay pervert?" Big-kun swore back. 

"Hell no!" I answered back, still trying to get away by kicking the air. 

"Well, either way it doesn't matter to me" I could feel one of his big, fat hands brought my chin up. "I only need yer pretty body after all..." He lowered his ugly face towards me and I thought it was the end... Until suddenly I could feel him screamed and let go off me. 

"Big-san!!!" The three of them called in chorus. The said big man was already lying on the ground, unconscious. 

"Who the hell are ya?" One of them shouted to the shadowed figure who kicked Big-san. I turned around too, wanting to look at the one who saved my sorry ass from these gangsters. 

"Four men bullying on a girl? Are you guys truly a man?" Wait a second!!!!! Did I just hear right? Did he think of me as a girl!!! Hey!! My hairs might be slightly long now... But I didn't look that feminine... RIGHT? 

"Dun tells us what to do! You ain't our mom!" Charlie shouted, ready to punch this guy but his fist were caught by the shadowed figure's bigger hands. It squeezed his fist, earning a long moan filled with agony from Charlie. 

"CHARLIE!!" Tomo called out. "Let him go you... JERK!!" Tomo was about to kick the figure but before he knew it, the figure kicked him square on the stomach. Tomo kneeled down, clutching his abused stomach as he vomited some fresh blood. 

"...Ya...Ya are not a human!! Retreat GUYS!!" The last one shouted as he helped Big-kun up. They both ran first but the other two soon catch up. I witnessed all of these in disbelief. Did someone just help me? Hell! I'm not supposed to be receiving any help! Or else I can't fulfill my promise to live as a man!!! But... But, I think I should at least thanked this mysterious figure... 

"Th...Thanks.." I said. The form stepped out of the dark and helped me to stand on my feet. 

"Don't mention it" His face held no emotion whatsoever as he said those words. He was taller and obviously stronger than me. His slightly wet long hairs were tied up into a high ponytail, like those old samurais' hairstyle. My first impression was that he was those types of cold, calm and unpredictable guys.

He pulled me to the nearest building for shelter since it was still raining but luckily it had died down into drizzle again. The nearest building that we go for was a derelict office. We both leaned against the cold stones of the building while watching the drizzle. 

"What's a girl doing in a place like this?" He suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" I angrily shouted. "For your information, I ain't a girl! I'm a man!!!" I said as I lift my soaked shirt up to expose my flat chest. He looked flabbergasted for moment and I almost chuckled at his expression. 

"...Sorry..." He finally said after some more pause and his face... It was slightly red. 

I couldn't help but to laugh softly. "It's okay man. Chill out..." And he didn't answer me. 

"Smoke?" I ask, offering him some cigarettes. He shook his head and looked at me with these hard eyes of his. 

"What?" Irritated, I asked. I didn't like the way he fixed his eyes towards me. It's as if he was looking at something weird... or out of place! I don't know!! ARGH!!

"Nothing..." He went quiet again, observed me for some time, and then took out a medicated salve from his school bag. I looked at him confusedly. 

"Your arm" 

"Eh?" Then I realized that my arms were slightly bruised, probably because of that Big-kun's iron grip. 

"Give me your arm" And I complied. He took it gently and rubbed the cool salve onto my bruise and I winced slightly because of the pressure.

"Apply this thing for the next two days and it will be fine..." He stated as he opened his jacket and dropped them on my form. I was really surprised by his sudden kindness but he gave me no time for gratitude. "Well, I have to go now. Bye" 

He was about to go when I suddenly feel the urge to ask him his name. "Wait! What's your name?" The figure paused for a long time... And I thought he wasn't going to give me his name.. But.. 

".... Kobayashi..." He whispered. "Kobayashi Sumisugu" Then he dashed quickly, leaving me all alone with his medicated salve. 

"Hey! Wait! Your jacket and salve!" I shouted but I guess he didn't hear me, or he chose not to hear me because he didn't turn back. I could see his silhouette in the drizzle getting smaller until it disappeared in the darkness of the nigh and I felt strangely alone... Secretly I hoped that I will meet this Kobayashi Sumisugu again... And at that time, I would tell him my name proudly. 

So that was how I meet this quiet, annoying, and perilous senpai who later became one of my best buddies. 

*+*

OWARI!!! 

What do you guys think? My first attempt on a friendship fic! I love Kobayashi + Sawamura! They are just cool!! ^__^ Reviews are very much welcomed! 


End file.
